


Five By Five

by klutzy_girl



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Humor, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Wes survives the events ofNot Fade Awayand then ends up with Faith.





	Five By Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/gifts).



Wes hadn’t expected to survive, and his friends knew it. Ending up in Texas with Faith of all people had not been part of his plan but he had discovered those didn’t matter anyway. “Wes, you ready for patrol tonight?” she called as she left the bathroom.

Wes’ eyes darkened as he stared at her. “Always,” he answered.

Faith snickered. “You turned on right about now? What am I saying, you always want to fuck.” It was a coping mechanism but one she wasn’t going to complain about as long as he stayed away from alcohol.

He shrugged before walking over and kissing her. What he felt for her wasn’t love but it was pretty fucking close (not that he’d admit it - Wes didn’t want to scare her off). “You should stay undressed until we leave.”

“I like the way you think.” Faith winked before walking into the bedroom and beckoning him in.

Wes bolted in then sat down on the bed. “Working off some tension by killing some vampires and/or demons should relieve some stress.” He couldn’t wait to get started.

“You always know just what to say,” she teased.

He cocked his head, wondering if he should even bother to ask Faith if she was happy with a fucked up disaster, but there was no point. This relationship worked for both of them and neither had any complaints. “Of course I do,” Wes answered easily.

Faith hadn’t wanted to rock the boat and fuck up whatever this was by catching feelings for Wesley but it was way too late for that. She’d never tell him she was in love with him (although maybe he could read her like a book) because there was no point. He’d never feel the same way about her.

Everything was just fine.


End file.
